For What It's Worth
by belia
Summary: A truce, a friendship, a romance. And everything in between. In troubled times, one small peace can lead to something special. Severus/Hermione.
1. Potions and a professor

**For what it's worth : Chapter 1 : Potions and a Professor **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter universe. JK Rowling does.  

**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's a new fic! And it's Hermione and Severus too. I was originally writing a Hermione/Draco, but then I sort of got caught away in the Hermione/Severus stories and I can't say how much I love them. So this is me trying my hand at it, and any similarities are not intentional. It's very hard to write an original story now that so many have been made, but I'm writing anyway. 

**WARNING: This is set after OoTP, and contains spoilers. **

Please read and review!!! 

***

Potions Class was silent, naturally, save for the bubbling of a cauldron every now and again. Severus Snape sat up the front, brewing his own potion, and it seemed he would finally get some peace and quiet. 

Ever since fifth year, Peeves' pranks had been becoming harder and harder to remove, a thunderstorm in the Potion's classroom being one of them. Snape's classroom was now considered out of bounds, and the new Potion's room could now be found two levels up, where right outside was all full of chatty students and teachers.

Which is why silence here, was considered more than just a blessing.

"Hey look!"

An owl flew past carrying a rather dangerous looking letter. That is, it was smoking round the edges.

"Over here! Watch it!"

"SHUT UP!" Snape roared over the over-excited seventh year students. Their ability to revert to squealing  children at any possible point in time was beyond him. 

He jumped up and tried to grab the letter from the talons of the bird. But the owl, definitely smarter than it looked, swooped low and dropped the black mail into his cauldron. 

There was an explosion. 

Whatever was in the letter caused the spinning liquid in cauldron to react, which in turn caused the entire pewter thing to blow apart, which in turn, caused absolute chaos. 

A few students in the first row had been hit with a silver liquid, but when they realized it did no damage they stopped screaming. Some more unfortunate few were hit by shards of the pewter cauldron and most likely needed to get to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. Severus Snape, on the other hand, had been flung backwards into a glass window with the force of the blast. It had shattered into a million pieces, leaving him now awaiting a 20 meter drop into the fields below. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed forward, past the screaming girls, past the laughing boys and past Snape's desk. Hermione whipped out her wand:

_"Persona Leviosa!"    _

The black robed man outside of the window wavered in mid air and Hermione repressed the sudden urge to let him dangle for a moment. She waved her wand one last time and he floated back into classroom.

"Prof – " 

"Finite Incantatem." Snape said, slightly breathless.

The room seemed to stop shaking, and the fog began to clear.

"Professor. Just what was in that letter?" 

"Something confidential." Snape replied icily, then remembered that the girl had just saved his life. "But no less, a charm most likely."

He turned to the still half-panicky students.

"Class is dismissed early. Injuries, seek Madame Pomfrey." He yelled over the commotion. 

The trio turned to leave.

"Oh." Snape suddenly said, and he looked a little embarrassed – something that Ron laughed about as soon as he was out of the room – when the three of them turned back around. 

"And thank you Miss Granger."

There was no trace of sarcasm, so Hermione took it gracefully. "You're welcome."

Snape turned around again, and began to clear up the disaster of a room they were standing in. Harry and Ron left, while Hermione trailed slowly behind. Then, at the door, she looked back and saw the Professor with his wand out, fixing the chairs and spilt potion. 

Smiling, mainly to herself, she took her wand out again for the second time and muttered a few cleaning spells before leaving. 

*

Hermione joined both Harry and Ron at the table for dinner, and it was obvious the topic at the moment was Snape. It was amazing to know that even after all these years, there were still so many who hated him. The thing was, Harry, Ron and Hermione were not any of these people, despite popular belief. 

"I mean. He didn't even bother with House Points! Just a 'Oh thank you Miss Granger' and that's it." Ron said.

"Ron. At least he said Thank you."

"I reckon. Knowing Snape, that was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life."

"Maybe not." Hermione replied softly, looking up at the Teacher's Table. Next to Remus Lupin, Snape was eating silently, while the other Professors chatted. 

"Can't we drop this topic?" Harry suddenly said loudly.

A few faces turned, but everyone shut up. Harry himself, was thinking of the incident with Snape and the Pensieve in fifth year. He had told Ron and Hermione about it, and Ron had just laughed – which infuriated Harry even more. 

"Yes," Hermione finally said, but her mind was on other things. 

*

Hermione knocked on the wooden door that bore 'Head Slytherin : Office' on the front. 

"Come in." 

The door swung open, revealing Snape's office, decorated with shades of green and silver. 

"What did you do – " Snape looked up. "Miss Granger." 

"Professor." 

"What do you want?" 

"Well. I'm actually here for two things. One is that I want to know what was in both the cauldron and the letter this morning."

"Both are confidential." He glared at her. 

Hermione didn't budge, nor was intimidated by his expression. "I'm Head Girl Professor – "

"And I suppose you think that allows you to stick your nose where it's not permitted." 

Hermione took a step back at this comment and was suddenly very, very angry.

"This is for the safety of the students!" She protested. "Seven students were sent to the Hospital Wing because of your letter!"

"Fine." 

Whatever Hermione had expected, it wasn't this. She waited. 

"I already told you there was a charm inside the letter. A curse, if you want to be specific. The potion I was brewing was the Wolfsbane Potion. It probably wasn't the potion that hurt the students."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Is the Potion for Professor Lupin?" 

Snape nodded. "It's hard work, but without it finished, we'll have a lovely werewolf roaming Hogwarts in a week." 

"And now the Potion is ruined?" 

Snape nodded and snapped out of his reverie. "Exactly. Which is why I can't talk to you Miss Granger. I have papers to mark, a Potion to brew, and if I can manage it, to sleep tonight." 

"I'll help."

"Nonsense. The Wolfsbane Potion is more than just an elementary Potion."

"I know. I'll help." 

Snape paused and studied her for a moment, considering his choices. Then he shook his head, ready to say no at her next words. 

"I got an 'O' for my Potion OWLs. And I'm doing Potions in my NEWTs. You know I can brew it."

There was another few seconds of Snape thinking, before: 

"Fine. You can help. God knows, I need sleep." He added. 

"I can tell." Hermione said absentmindedly, stepping further into the room. Then she remembered who she was talking to, and looked up, slightly alarmed. 

Snape's lips upturned at the corners, and Hermione tried to remember if she had ever, in her seven years knowing him, seen him smile. 

***

^-^  Any good? I know it's short, but please review!! It'd make me soooo happy. =) 


	2. Beginnings of respect

For what it's worth : Chapter 2 : Respect and Roots 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any related characters or items. These belong to J.K Rowling. 

**A/N: **Well. I don't intend to move very quickly, but I don't want to drag it on either. The entire fic will be in the course of Hermione's seventh year, and it just basically follows through Snape and her relationship during this time. Mind, the war against Voldermort is also a big issue in this fic. It's seventh year, and basically, the beginning of another Dark Age [as I like to call it =P]. 

**WARNING: No spoilers as of yet, but there will be in future chapters. ** 

This chapter drags the story a bit more than I would've liked, and it's short. But here goes… 

***

"What first?"

Snape turned to the girl, but seemed to be staring at the painting behind her. 

"What first Professor?" Hermione repeated. 

"There's not enough room here for the set up. We'll work in my quarters."

"Your quarters?"

"Yes Miss Granger." 

He strolled past her to the painting he had been looking at before. It was, Hermione reflected, a Renaissance piece.

"Muggle Art?" She asked incredulously.

Snape nodded. "Salazar," he said. 

Hermione turned around, thinking someone else had stepped into the room. But Snape had been talking to the figure inside the artwork. 

"Severus." It answered formally, before swinging its frame, revealing a door into Snape's living quarters. 

"Wait." Snape turned around. "Miss Granger. You do realize how long the Potion will take to brew. And how much commitment this is."

"Yes. Six days, sir."

He glared at her for just a moment. "Come in, then."

He stepped swiftly through the door and motioned for Hermione to follow. Once inside, the portrait swung close, and on this side, it was just a wall. She looked around. The room was almost entirely black, except for a touch of the occasional green and silver. Such as the sink and the lamp-lights. Hermione raised her eyebrows and glimpsed a faint smile of Snape's lips. He looked rather amused. 

"Surprised, Miss Granger?"

"Rather."

"Right. Well we'd better get started. The full moon is not going to wait for us."

*

"Pass the mortar and pestle." 

Hermione did so, and sighed softly. The entire evening had been filled with tedious and mostly useless jobs such as these. Hermione had begun to have her doubts as to whether this idea of helping Snape had been a good one. Surely, her handing him random utensils wasn't going to turn the clock back by much, was it? 

But then Hermione would become yet again entranced by the number of items she had never even seen before, let alone worked with. It was almost enough to say this was a kind of experience in itself. And then, there was the thought that Snape even trusted her to be around these ingredients, and that made her beam with pride. It almost made all these years of Potion-lesson torture worth it. 

Almost. 

"Simmer it. And slice these." Snape said, and gave her something that looked similar to the usual Dragon Heart-String, but lighter.

"What's this Professor?"

"An important ingredient. We need it sliced."

Hermione sighed again, something she was sure Snape had heard. He hadn't answered her question on purpose, and she could bet there wasn't a reason either. Hermione sliced it, and handing it to Snape.

"You can put it in, Miss Granger, in exactly four minutes. I already set the timer." 

Snape left into his storeroom, and Hermione watched the timer click by. She wondered what Harry and Ron were doing at the moment, and realized it was most likely they were playing Quidditch, judging by the late sunsets. Not that you could tell in Snape's quarters. All light was artificial, and he had not even bothered with a charmed window.    

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by the soft tinkering of the alarm, and moved forward to put in well… whatever ingredient is was. Dropping it in, there was a sudden billow of red smoke from the cauldron that made Hermione step back in shock and put her hand to her eyes. She felt an arm steadying her from behind and promptly jumped.

"Sorry Miss Granger. I forgot to tell you that would happen."

Hermione rubbed her watering eyes, not the least happy. "I suppose you thought I would have known, when you didn't even tell me what the ingredient was." She snapped. 

"I repeat: I am sorry. And the ingredient was a Dragon Vein."

Hermione nodded, accepting the apology, but didn't say anything. 

The night's work finished early, and Hermione promised the Potion's Professor she would be back the next evening, a comment he had waved away with his hand like she was an annoying insect. This might've served to annoy Hermione even more, but just made her wonder what she had hoped to achieve in the first place.

*

"Longbottom. You potion is the wrong colour. Again." 

Neville shuddered, but barely, as Snape approached his table. The students had been working individually, on individual desks, and Neville had no one to stand up for him. Not that he really needed it. 

"I think it was the roots, sir."

"You only think? Of course it was. And you have ten minutes to clean this mess up."

Neville nodded shakily, though the fear in his face was gone, Hermione noted with satisfaction. Then she noticed the fleeting expression of what could've been respect on Snape's face, and it looked at him curiously.

Snape stalked back to his desk, in front of the recently repaired window. For a moment he glared at it, and it made him desperately wish to be back in the depths of the dungeons again.   

"So can anyone tell me why Longbottom's roots, if correctly made and added at the moment he did – which was two minutes _before the instructions given – could've caused such an influence?"_

Hermione's hand was up before his last word, but even she looked bored at what she knew would happen next.

"Anyone else." Snape almost rolled his eyes.

A few students in the front row looked thoughtful, but none moved to answer the question. Hermione's arm was still in the air. _Good God, Snape wondered,__ did that girl ever give up?_

"Miss Granger. Would you please lower your hand!" Snape used as much malice in those words as he remembered using for James Potter, but Hermione only looked slightly surprised. But then again, those words really weren't that offending.

But when no one did move to even try responding to his question, Snape sighed: "Miss Granger?"

"Because the roots would've reacted too intensely with the previous ingredient, the heart-string, and would've caused the Sleeping Drought to render a person unconscious instead."

"Correct. Five points."

Snape sighed again and looked up at the clock. Ten minutes. He didn't have to put up with another ten minutes did he? He didn't want to.

"Class dismissed. Hand all Potions to be marked up front."

There was a scramble of students, flasks and bags before the room was empty.

***

Was it pointless? A little, I guess. Please review!

_ This is my first Snape/Hermione story, so all help is welcome. I don't have a BETA, so I don't really mind if you correct my grammar, spelling etc. But I can't promise to change a chapter because of a tiny detail._ 

**Goddessnmb1** : I changed the letter [still dangerous looking though =P], and with the window in the dungeons: that was just a stupid mistake. I've added something as to say they weren't really in the normal Potion's classroom, because Snape being blown out a window is too priceless to delete. _ Thanks for reviewing. 

**_Also thanks to: _** mary:), hawaii5063, stargurl, Quietus Mal Foi, Jules, Persophone Blackblood-Snape, Matraiea, jasmine, sev's lover (mind you, he's mine), Black McKay, MxS Rose, Elven Warrior, Aeryn Alexander, Mel, Talon DragonFriend, LovinEggRoll (cute nickname!) Bayer04rulz, Tracy Claybon.    


	3. Conversation to truce

****

For what it's worth : Chapter 3 : Conversations 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related…. JK Rowling owns… 

A/N: This chapter is all Snape and Hermione. Just potion brewing and chatting… 

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've sort of gotten ahead of myself, and before I knew it, I'm currently writing four WIPs. Sorry! Please read and review though. =)

***

Hermione walked slowly to Snape's office. She had nothing to do, as even her Head Girl duties in patrolling the corridors were given to the Prefects after dinner. 

__

Knock. Knock. 

Snape opened the door, already expecting her, and only a few minutes later, they were back in his quarters, the cauldron in front of them, hissing and spitting. 

"We leave it for seventeen minutes before the next step."

"And what do we do 'til then?"

"I'll find the rest of the ingredients and…" Snape looked around, and spotted a manila folder. He picked it up and handed it to Hermione. "You mark this."

Hermione was just about to protest that she had offered to help make the Potion, not mark student's homework. But when she flipped it open, it was only a small stack of third year papers. 

"Oh well," she murmured, walking over to the closest table. 

Snape himself, had disappeared into his storeroom, and Hermione was alone in the dark room. Flicking on the desk light, she opened the first drawer in search for red ink. Inside were more folders, most likely, morestudent homework. The second drawer contained something more mysterious, a black case. She was about to open the final drawer when Snape returned. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He set down the jars he had been holding, and was almost instantly at her side, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Professor! I… I was looking for red ink."

Snape calmed down about three inches, but at least the menacing tone was gone. "Last drawer."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to –"

"Quite alright, Miss Granger. And we'll give it fifteen minutes for the Rogue stone to melt." 

He was talking about the Potion again. "Mmhmm."

Hermione dipped a quill into the blood red ink. She remembered this paper. Forgetfulness Potions. _Correct. Incorrect. Correct. Correct. Incorrect. Zero. Correct. _Suddenly, she burst out laughing. 

Severus Snape's head snapped up. "What?"

"Look at this." 

Snape strolled over and Hermione showed him the parchment. He allowed a small smile. "Happens all the time."

It seemed that one poor student had handed in her Transfiguration homework instead of the asked Potion's one by mistake. 

"What do I give her?"

"An F."

"But the Transfiguration paper is completely correct."

"It was a Potion's Assignment, Miss Granger."

"Oh alright." Hermione finally said. "You're so stingy." She muttered, not necessarily so that the Potion's Master could hear her. 

"Excuse me?"

Hermione blinked, surprised, then shrugged. _I've come this far already._ "I said you were stingy Professor. About marks. Many teachers would've given the student a chance."

"And I guess many teachers are just like you then," Snape sneered.

Rather offended, Hermione frowned. "At least they're not like you."

He glared at her, but she didn't even notice it. 

"Ahh… Miss Granger?" 

"Yes?" Hermione was chewing on the end of the quill, trying to remember whether a Bezoar's properties were acidic or basic. 

"Must I remind you that I am still your teacher and that I can take as many points from Gryffindor as I like?"

"And expel me too? Within reason, Professor. Yes, I know." 

"But?"

"But you won't."

Snape glared at her again. "Miss Granger, since when were you no longer afraid of me?"

Hermione looked up and laughed at the expression on his face: disappointment. "Since last year, I guess. You've become less… intimidating."

Snape was about to say something, before: "Will you stop chewing on my quill, child! It's distracting."

"Yes sir. But it's not your quill."

Hermione laughed again, and Snape noted the sound was… pleasant. It felt nice to hear happiness even in a time like this. There wasn't much left for everyone now. Everywhere, everyone was fearful, sad and in waiting for something horrible to happen. It was nice to know that even now, there was joy somewhere. And it was even nicer to know this girl, Granger, could stand to hold a conversation like this with him in the first place. Not just a civilized conversation. An almost friendly one. 

He strode silently back into the storeroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione sighed again, and tapped the dripping red quill in the edge of the ink bottle. _Was a Beetle's Spine needed in the process of Forgetfulness Potions? _Yes, of course. 

Then an abrupt hiss from the Wolfsbane Potion brought her back from thoughts. Snape was still in the storeroom. 

"Professor?"

"What?" His voice drifted from inside.

"The Potions bubbling. You'll need to – Oh here… I'll do it." Hermione jumped up, walked to the cauldron, and threw in the crushed Dragon Teeth. The liquid inside turned a light blue.

Snape swooped back into the room, two flasks in his hands. "Thank you. I'll need your help properly in five minutes, while I prepare the Dragonfly Wings. Would you mind…"

"Marking? No, of course not." 

But in actual fact, Hermione thought marking was extremely tiresome. It was like learning already learnt material. Five minutes passed painfully slowly, and then Hermione found herself measuring, slicing and stirring ingredients for even longer, some of them she'd never even seen before.

"What's this Professor?"

"Crystallized Wolf Blood."

Snape found it amazing the girl didn't squeal or look at all queasy, something the majority of his female students usually did when presented with items such as this.

"It's pretty." It was. It was a pale pink, speckled with red.

"It's the main ingredient needed, Miss Granger."

"But we don't need it until the end, am I right?"

Once again, Severus Snape was surprised at her knowledge. Her recognized that many of the students who had taken the NEWTs last year didn't even know the components of the Wolfsbane, let alone the method in making it. 

"Right."

"I'm finished." 

"The Boomslang Skin is the last one we need today. I can finish the rest of it and you can leave whenever you feel like, Miss Granger." He disappeared back into his storeroom.

"Yeah. Just let me finish this paper. Last page." Hermione yawned and sat back down. 

Picking up the quill, she dipped it into the red ink again. _Correct. Incorrect. Correct. Correct. Cor – _

"Professor?" She called. "Is Dragon's Scale also known as Reskan?"

"Yes." A voice replied from the next room. 

"Thanks." She muttered. 

__

Correct. Correct. Incorrect. Hermione yawned again and noticed the clock on the wall said nine-ten. It was only just past curfew, but Hermione was too tired even to get up. Besides, she was almost finished. _Correct. Incorrect. _The parchment started to get blurry, and Hermione closed her eyes. 

*

Hermione awoke and lifted her head off the table. Then she remembered where she was. 

Suddenly feeling apprehensive, she sat up and looked around. The room was empty, though lighted by a partly closed window. A silver and green blanket hung loosely on her shoulders. 

"That's sweet." She mumbled to herself. 

Getting up and wrapping herself tightly with the blanket, the clock said 6:45 and Hermione had decided Snape probably wouldn't mind if she made herself some tea. Taking out her wand, she muttered an object location spell. _"Tea leaves." _The wand turned to point to a lower cupboard. _"Accio." _ The cupboard opened and a small jar flew into her waiting hand. 

"I think having a wand is making me lazy."

"Not just you."

Hermione turned around to see a just-awoken Snape walk in. He pulled his own wand from his sleeve and two mugs flew from a higher shelf. They settled themselves on the bench. 

"Thank you." He said, almost inaudibly, and shuffled into the bathroom. 

Despite herself, Hermione laughed aloud. 

*

"So what ingredients are you missing?"

"Anorak Bone and Beetle Eyes. Both are easy to find but we don't need them for a while. I'll go Diagon Alley in a few days."

There was a pause, and Hermione lifted her cup to her lips. 

"Miss Granger. Whatever happened to hating the Potion's Professor?"

"Whatever happened to thinking I'm an 'insufferable know-it-all' Professor?"

Snape sneered, barely. "I still think that Miss Granger."

"That's nice to know."

There was a pause. "So whatever happened to hating the Potion's Professor?" Snape repeated. 

Hermione almost spit out the tea in her mouth. _Did this topic really matter? _ "I don't hate you."

"Which, I'm sure, is like all my other students." 

"I can't say much to that." 

"No I guess you can't. But have you any idea what brought this sudden change in, let's say, Weasley's and Potter's attitude towards me?" 

Hermione almost laughed again. It was almost true. Though Harry was a little less… spiteful towards Snape, Ron's perspective now wasn't much different to his first year's. "I can't say much about that either, except that Ron's attitude towards you hasn't really changed. Harry… well, I don't really know."

Snape didn't answer, instead, he looked thoughtful. Hermione took a chance. 

"Okay, my turn. I've got a question. Why do you think your students hate you?"

"Cause I'm a bastard towards them, Miss Granger. I thought you'd be clever enough to figure that one out."

Hermione almost cracked a smile. "Right. Well then, why are you a bastard to your students?"

"It's…"

"Yes?"

"It's amusing, Miss Granger." He took a sip of tea, and she saw that only his eyes belied that there was more than just 'amusement' involved. His face relayed an expression of mischief.

"Excuse me? You mean you treat your students like crap because it's fun?" 

"Exactly." 

"Then why don't you treat me like that?"

"Don't I?"

"Now, Professor. Here. Talking. You and me. There's no hate."

Snape smiled sadly, but the expression was gone as soon as it had come. "Because you're helping me Miss Granger. This is to my advantage, so why would I ruin that?" 

"Ah… but I have control here. So… could this be considered a truce? Or will you treat me differently in class?"

"It's a truce, Miss Granger. Dare I say, I actually slept last night."

Hermione laughed again. _He has a sense of humour. Strange, no doubt, but a sense of humour nonetheless._ Then she bit her lip. _This was Snape. SNAPE. Only second to Draco Malfoy, according to Ron. Since when did she laugh with him? Since when did she have pleasant conversations with him? Since when did she have ANY conversation with him? _

Since never, she realized. But she also had to admit that talking to Snape wasn't _that_ bad. Not really.

***

Please, please, please review! 

Haha.. It was really funny because I was reading a parody on Severus/Hermione stories, and I couldn't help notice that this story is going exactly in that cliqued direction. Oh well. This is a WIP, so we'll see how we go. 


	4. Nerves of civility

For What It's Worth: Chapter 4 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own characters. Please don't sue. 

****

Author's Notes: Well firstly, I'm really sorry it's been so long. It's really been a while hasn't it? His chapter is a little longer, so I hope you can forgive me. 

This chapter was fun to write, I hope you like it!

***

"Correct. Wormwood isnecessary in the diluting process. Five points, Miss Granger."

*

Hermione brushed a strand of disobedient hair from her face and smiled. It seemed Professor Snape had kept true to his word. Though, like always, the man hardly spoke to her in class at all, at least now there was no contempt or distaste in his tone. 

But though this was good news for Hermione (and maybe even Harry and Ron), it seemed as though since Snape could not release his annoyance of his 'dunderhead-sort' students through one "Miss Granger" anymore, other, more timid targets were less lucky.

"Longbottom." 

Neville shifted uncomfortably. Shakily. "Yes, Professor."

Snape was already making his way to the unfortunate boy's desk, but Hermione wasn't going to let him get the chance. Neville had been trying so hard, she knew, it was unfair that he was the one to be picked on. Even if his potion _was_ the wrong shade of blue. 

"What potion are we making, Mr. Longbottom?"

"I-Ice Potion, sir."

"The correct name is Ice Morphosis Potion." The Professor glared. _Positively evil_, Hermione thought. "And what colour is the Ice Morphosis Potion supposed to be Longbottom?" He dragged the last few syllables with effect.

"It's supposed to be – "

Hermione cut in. "It's supposed to be blue Professor. Which it obviously is at the moment. Now, can you help me here? I seemed to have added the Spider's Venom at the wrong time, sir." 

__

It's a gamble, Hermione thought. _He could both back down on his word and take few points from Gryffindor, or he could leave Neville alone. Either way, it's worth it. _

A few students in the front turned around at the rather un-Hermione-like interruption. Nonetheless, what she had said had stayed respectful to the teacher, and if Snape was to reduce Gryffindor's tally by any points, it would've only been because he was in a bad mood. Not a rational reason. 

Snape clenched his teeth and glared at the Head Girl. He glared the expression equivalent to the Spider's Venom currently swirling inside Hermione's cauldron. Hermione tried to stay serious, she really did, but the strangeness of the situation finally caught up with her and she cracked a smile. 

Snape only fumed more at her reaction. That's when he had approached her desk and, still with clenched teeth, asked to speak with her after class. Then he had sat back at his own desk and refused to speak with anyone else for the rest of the double period. 

"Oh, you're really in it this time 'Mione." Ron whispered fiercely. Harry nodded, though not so enthusiastically. 

"I sure hope not." Hermione's tone was innocent, but there was that touch of fear that perhaps Snape didn't really care about friendships. She could just imagine him: "_Of all things, _c_hildish truces…"_

"You hope not? What was that? Standing up in front of Snape. He's going to give you detention until the Christmas Holidays."

"I certainly don't think so. Besides Ron, why you so scared. It's not you who's got to see Snape after class."

"Yeah well. I'm worried for you 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and patted the redhead on the back. "Don't worry Ron. It's no big deal. You know what _is_ a big deal though?"

"What?"

"The NEWTS. You know we only have two terms left?"

There was a collective groan from both boys, and the bell rang, drowning out the comments Ron made in response. Probably was a good thing. 

"Well, I'll see you two after Arithmacy."

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "Divination for us."

"Predictions of your death?"

"No, yours… better watch out," Harry added, and he pointed to the approaching Potion's Professor. "I'll see you later." 

Hermione laughed at the boy's retreating back, but turning around and realizing that she was alone in a room with an angry Snape really wasn't a laughing matter. The man didn't look too dangerous, just annoyed. Seriously ticked off. Maybe…

"I'm sorry Professor, but…"

Snape frowned and continued to look at her with mild distaste, but didn't say anything, so Hermione rushed on.

"…I have Arithmacy now, and I can't really miss it, so can I please talk to you after dinner? I'll see you when we brew the Wolfsbane…" 

There was the fleeting expression of compassion on the man's face, but it was gone so fast Hermione was sure it wasn't there. And after all, the words 'Snape' and 'compassion' were never to be used in the same sentence. 

Severus Snape held his guard up. Tried to remain emotionless. He didn't even know what he was feeling now.It had been anger a few seconds ago_,_he knew_. What had happened to that? It had always been hate or dislike, hadn't it? Maybe the occasional surprise at her perception in class, but even that turned intolerable after a while._ Stay Neutral. Remember neutral. _Just be _c_ivil Snape, _he kept telling himself. _You said you would be civil._

"I'll see you tonight then."

Hermione let out a sigh, before turning to leave. Then she remembered her manners. "Thanks Professor."

*

Even Arithmacy seemed to bore Hermione today. And Hermione knew the lesson was important. Her exams were approaching closer and closer with every drop of sand from the hourglass, and yet, at the moment, Hermione didn't care.

Ron and Harry would've been ecstatic. 

Sure, Hermione knew the lesson was important. She knew it was going to be a major topic in the Arithmacy NEWT, and she also knew that not paying attention meant extra hours in the library. And as much as she tried to focus on the wand Professor Vector was waving at the blackboard, her mind wandered on it's own accord. 

Out the door and through the corridors. Left. Down the moving stairs and another left. Then it landed on Snape. 

__

The infamous Snape. Hermione yawned, which was probably a first in any class. A seven year record broken. _The bastard Potion's Professor. What was he anyway? After seven years, I don't know the slightest about him. Still a spy for Voldermort. Member of the Order. Death Eater. Potion's Master. Respected? Definitely. Dangerous? Probably. A horrid person? _

Hermione paused. She wasn't sure about that one. In class, he had won the most-hated teacher award for probably as long as he had been teaching. But. But he didn't seem that bad, not as a person. And during the last two years, maybe even just the two days they had brewed the Wolfsbane for, her perspective towards him had changed drastically. Maybe she still despised his attitude in class, but as a person?.. 

Nah, not too bad. At least he knows how to be civil. Even if it's probably killing him inside. 

*

"Vector." 

Hermione snapped out of her trance at the voice and looked up to see none other than, Professor Snape standing in the doorway of her Arithmacy class. Her expression was surprise when he caught her eye. 

It was the same for Professor Vector. "Yes, Severus?" 

A few heads turned to look at the black cloaked man at the door, but when they realized it was only Snape, most of the Hufflepuffs turned away. Gryffindors and Slytherins continued to look on.

"May I borrow Miss Granger for a moment." Hermione found it amusing that even when Snape was being civil, he managed to turn his questions into demands. Then she realized he had asked to see her. She made to stand up. 

"Yes, yes of course." Vector seemed almost uninterested, and turned back to finish the lecture. 

Hermione moved quickly to the door, and past Snape. She kept walking until she was sure no Slytherins or Gryffindors could hear them talking from outside the classrooms. Because in her almost seven years at Hogwarts, experience told her if you needed a rumor spread, all you needed were a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, and an outrageous scandal.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Miss Granger. I need your help."

Hermione automatically wiped the '_the day has finally come when Snape bows to a Gryffindor'_ thought from her head, and tried to look disinterested. "What."

Snape glared. "What _Professor._" 

"Professor. If you need my help, you better talk fast. I'm in the middle of Arithmacy, the class you just dragged me out of." Hermione repressed the urge to laugh. She seriously hadn't believed grinding Snape's nerves could be so amusing. 

"You walked out on your own accord, Miss Granger." Snape retorted. 

Hermione shrugged, the replication of innocence. "I can't refuse a Professor, can I?"

Snape glared, ready to make a comeback, but stopped. "Okay. Okay. I need you to help me brew the Wolfsbane. I can't work this evening, and I'll need you to finish the new few steps."

"What, alone?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, I'll get the house elf to help. Of course alone, girl, name one other seventh year who knows the Wolfsbane."

"What about a teacher? I'm sure McGonagall would love to help."

"Miss Granger. Teachers are not without work you know. You agreed to help brew the potion, so you're going to brew it. You already know the password to my quarters, enter through my Office."

"And what's the password to your office?"

"I've charmed the door to unlock at seven, and it locks back up at seven 'o five, so if your late, it will be your fault the potion isn't finished. Apparatus is set up, ingredients are placed out, don't be late."

"Well. Its not like I have a choice, do I Professor?"

"No, you don't. Good afternoon Miss Granger." And he walked off as though nothing had happened. 

As though he had not just expected Hermione to brew part of the Wolfsbane alone. By herself. She wasn't a qualified Potion's Master. She wasn't even a graduate, for Merlin's sake! How could he expect her to… Of all the nerve! And it would be her fault if it wasn't done properly as well. And he had given her five minutes to get to his Office. And if she arrived late if would be her fault it wasn't finished. And – 

And that meant that he trusted her to finish a high level potion. 

__

Actually, that wasn't too bad. 

***

Please review! It's so nice to get your reviews, and I don't mind criticism. 

Bayer04rulz, a WIP is a work in progress, but I've just finished one, so hopefully I can update faster now. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to: jeslyn-nighthawk, Elven Warrior1, Salem Cat, FandomAvenger, coolspot, dama-de-tinieblas, Persophone Blackblood-Snape, SunGoddess1, Jhanneman and Blade McKay. All your comments are so nice, and it's a delight reading them. Thanks!


	5. Many meetings

For what it's worth – Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. Please?

****

Author's Notes: Well, I tried to update faster, and even put off all my other fics for this chapter, but I took longer than I expected. (I don't have a Beta, I edit myself). And it's not as long as I'd hoped. It's also a bit dragging than I wanted. It seems all my fics are slowing down at the moment. Maybe it's the weather. But, nonetheless, here it is…

***

Hermione ran down the corridor. The classrooms passed in a blur, and she could've sworn she'd accidently knocked over a first year. She hadn't even stopped to apologise. 

This wasn't a 'I'm-late-for-class' mad dash. In fact, this wasn't even an 'I'm-late-for-an-important-exam' sprint. This was a 'If-I-don't-get-to-Snape's-Office-in-five-minutes-there'll-be-a-werewolf-roaming-Hogwarts-and-it'll-be-my-fault' run. This was important. And it was her duty as Head Girl to make sure the students weren't harmed during school hours, and an untamed werewolf could cause some serious harm.

__

Damned Snape. Hermione found herself thinking. _If it wasn't for his ridiculous need to be precisely on time for everything…_

Down the corridor. Down another corridor. Turn left. Down the stairs. 

"Oh no…" There wasn't a word in any language possible that could have verbally expressed what Hermione was feeling now. 

The stair had decided, in all unfairness, to change at that exact moment. For a second, Hermione had the urge to jump the last few steps, but realized that being dead would definitely be worse than being late. The stair moved, sliding to the left, and joined with the fourth-floor corridor. 

__

Great… now CHANGE BACK! Hermione was screaming mentally at the stair, and unconsciously her hand pounded on the hand railing. _Hurry up, hurry up… for Merlin's sake, HURRY UP. _

Finally! Hermione let out a frustrated breath and tapped impatiently as the staircase moved back, ever so slowly. This time, she did jump the last few steps, and was off again, the thud of her footsteps echoing down the lower level corridors and down into the dungeons. A few Slytherins gave her glares, but having Blaise Zabini as Head Boy had fast taught her to ignore them. 

"What's a Mudblood doing down here?"

__

Of all the damned days. "Malfoy."

"What's the rush, Granger? It better be because you're leaving. Mudbloods aren't welcome down here."

"Malfoy. The word Mudblood is considered offensive." Hermione knew it wasn't really right to abuse her power as Head Girl, but sometimes, some people, really needed to be taught a lesson. She struggled to keep the satisfaction out of her voice. "Thirty points off Slytherin."

Malfoy looked complacently at Hermione, catching her off guard. And it wasn't until a few seconds later did she realize why.

"Really, Miss Granger. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" A drawl not unlike a regular Slytherin's snaked its way around her. 

Hermione spun. Malfoy smirked. And the Potion's Professor sneered. 

"Professor." Hermione and Draco said in perfect unison. Malfoy glared at her, but Hermione told herself to stay composed. To not give him the time of day. 

"Miss Granger. In my Office, now." 

This only caused Draco's smirk to widen. That is, until…

"Mr. Malfoy. Those thirty points will stay off for your being out after hours."

"But I'm a Seventh year Pref – "

"I don't care if you're a Sixth year Prefect, a Seventh year Prefect, or just plain stupid. If you don't go back into the Slytherin Common Room, you'll answering to another fifty points." It was obvious the man wasn't in a good mood.

Malfoy slithered away with his tail between his legs, but not before giving his Potion's Professor a death glare.

*

"Miss Granger." Severus Snape sat down, his expression bordering on tired and extremely peeved off. 

"Professor. I thought you wouldn't be here tonight." 

"Apparently we were both wrong. But you realize that my not being here would have seriously affected the Wolfsbane Potion?"

She met him with silence. Very suddenly, Snape seemed all the more intimidating.

"Well?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione paused. "Sorry Professor. I'd understand if you wouldn't like me working on the Potion anymore."

"Not necessary. Though you should take this as a lesson. I can't imagine how this would have been any less important than any of the classes you are never late for."

Hermione let a smile slip. "Of course it isn't Professor. It's just certain… staircases are – "

"Always used as an excuse." Snape intervened. He smirked. "Used very often, usually when one arrives late for a Potion's class."

"I'd say."

There was a pause. A soft bubbling could be heard.

"Professor? What's happening with the Potion now?"

"Waiting for it to boil. Two minutes, and the third stage of the Potion will be completed after adding the herbs. Then we start the fourth stage."

"We? You'd like my help now?"

"Miss Granger. Pray tell me, why did you come to the dungeons in the first place?"

"Right."

*

The cauldron resumed its familiar bubbling state after the herbs were added and Hermione shifted on her stool. Like usual, the process of the Wolfsbane was almost too erratic to handle, what with the huge time-spreads in between stages of the Potion. But the wide assortment of components made up for that easily. Hermione could've sworn that even someone who hated making Potions would had been fascinated by the effect the Snake Skin had on the Dragon's Tooth. She had been. 

"Is frothing normal, Professor?" After dropping in the Viper's Skin, the Dragon's Tooth's pearly white exterior suddenly began to bubble. 

"Yes. You should watch this. Not as interesting for one who had seen it before. But, I'd imagine you'll find it quite amazing." 

The frothing stopped, the pearl-white foam – almost like soap suds – drifted to the side, spreading in a circle of silver. The Dragon's Tooth, its outer layer now shredded, revealed a brilliant sapphire blue underneath. The tooth melted, its blue spreading in lines not unlike veins, to the edges of the cauldron. It crept up the Snake Skin in patterns that reminded Hermione of a bird's wing. It amazed the girl to realize all this was happening above the surface of the Potion. It tugged and eventually drowned the silver foam, save for a thin white line on the outer rim of the cauldron. The same silver circle replicated itself, only smaller, and inside the first circle. Then the rest of the Potion was completely bathed in midnight blue.

Hermione didn't say anything at first, hypnotized by the circles of silver. Then: "Amazing? That's probably an understatement Professor."

"Probably."

"What causes the potion to become a pure silver colour?"

"The Wolf Blood. Crystallized so that no oxygen is present. Pure, uncontaminated blood."

"Essence of wolf."

Snape nodded, and didn't say anymore. Hermione sighed, resuming her task in slicing listed ingredients. Resetting the timer, she noticed the silence was fast becoming unnerving. Not awkward, just monotonous. She longed for conversation. Something to make time speed up. To lighten the mood. 

"So. How was your day, Professor?" 

Pause. _God, the man didn't even turn around to face her._

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger." Snape didn't turn, but Hermione noticed his tone was oddly strangled. "I'd like you to finish stage four of the Wolfsbane, and immediately alert Head Master Dumbledore that I have a meeting to attend to."

And before Hermione knew it, Severus Snape disappeared with a pop. A reciting voice in her head told her that apparating was impossible in Hogwarts Grounds, but Hermione knew there was more important things at the moment. It didn't take a genius of a witch or wizard to understand that the 'meeting' Professor Snape was attending was, in fact, a Death Eater one. Being friends with Harry Potter didn't hurt either.

Hermione checked the Potion again, making sure she had sufficient time to get back and add the next ingredient. Then she was running, for the second time in three hours, down the corridors and to Gryffindor Head Office. Intellect told her that going straight to Dumbledore's Gargoyle without a password was just plain idiotic. 

"Professor." She breathed heavily, holding her side. "I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

Minerva McGonagall was in a bad mood. "What, Miss Granger."

Hermione made sure the door was closed. "Professor Snape's gone to a Death Eater meeting. He told me to alert Professor Dumbledore." 

The sour mood of McGonagall suddenly got worse. Her head was in the fireplace and talking to Dumbledore within the next thirty seconds. Within the next sixty seconds, Dumbledore was inside McGonagall's Office.

"Miss Granger. Professor Snape said this?"

"No, not exactly. He said he was attending a meeting. I deduced it to being a Death Eater meeting. He apparated after that." 

Dumbledore nodded, though he obviously didn't like what he was hearing. And Hermione couldn't figure if the disapproval was for her or Snape. Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall. 

"We'll try and trace him. In my Office." Then, back to Hermione. "Miss Granger. I'd advise that you let no one hear of this matter. I also understand that you have been assisting Professor Snape with the Wolfsbane. If any extra hands are required, do not be afraid to ask."

The fire turned green again, and they were both gone. Now Hermione was even more worried for Snape than before. She knew he probably often attended Death Eater meetings over the course of her schooling years, but she had never actually thought for his safety. 

Hermione returned to Snape's Quarters, and returned to brewing the Wolfsbane. Luckily, the fifth stage was quite simple, and easily managed, so Hermione wasn't troubled. What she _was_ troubled about though, was if Severus Snape as going to be alright or not. 

***

à Please review ß 

Thanks to_ bayer04rulz, Snapecake, jenbachand, mssudie, tulipsaside, Elven Warrior1, DragonFly7, Tabii, callista, Snakecharmer, FandomAvernger (nup, no Beta), someone28, Andrian1, lovineggroll, Kia Sara, Salem Cat, tomzgurl27 

Anyone who wants me to email them when I update, just ask, I'd be happy to. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Final Stages

Chapter 6 – For What It's Worth

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't claim to own. Don't sue. 

***

Hermione spent the next day positively bored through her classes, the irony of which being none of these were Potions, when it was probably the only time ever Hermione would have been pleased to see the Potion's Master. And surely, Hermione told herself, the need to find out if Snape was okay wasn't worth making a fool of herself. And though she didn't know the exact reason why she worried so much, she did, and when the time came to brew the Wolfsbane, she found herself almost twenty minutes early.

"Professor. You're alright." Hermione blurted, as she slid inside the Slytherin Head Office when the door opened. 

A surprised Severus Snape sneered (A.N: Try saying that five times really fast!). "And I wouldn't be because?"

This stopped Hermione in her tracks. How she wished she could just turn around, walk out and close the door. "Well. Yesterday… during the Wolfsbane… you left for... meeting…"

Severus Snape looked amused, and this served to embarrass Hermione even more. One of these days, she told herself, she should really learn how to turn invisible. "You told the Head Master?"

"Yes sir. But I assumed it was a meeting for Death Eaters." Hermione's voice dropped almost to a whisper as she reached the last two words. For one, they could be heard by anyone who stepped into the Slytherin Dungeons. And two, perhaps Snape found it offensive being called a Death Eater. Who knew?

Snape let Hermione step in, before the door closed. He sat down. "Death Eaters, Miss Granger. It is who they are. They do not deny it. And do not be afraid to speak their name." Snape paused. "Gods, I sound like Albus." 

Hermione made no move to sit down. "Why do you say 'they', Professor. If you are one of 'them'" Hermione breathed, it had sounded more brutal than she had intended. 

But it was either Snape was the best mood he'd been in for years, or he hadn't yet realised the insult. "Because a Mark, The Mark, any mark, is only skin deep. Any values, beliefs, faiths lie below that."

"How can the Mark be only skin deep if it is actually a bond to Voldemort."

Snape tensed at the word 'Voldemort', and Hermione saw it. 

"Do not be afraid to speak his name. You said it yourself, Professor. And yet, you still can't readily hear You-Know-Who's name."

Snape looked almost angry for a moment, but it faded into a sort of melancholy tone. "Perhaps you've read about it, Hermione, but to truly understand, you have to have experienced."

Hermione noticed he used her first name, but didn't find she felt any reaction. "You're linked to him through the Mark. Just like Harry's scar held his mother's love, and saved him from You-Know-Who, the Dark Mark is a symbol of Voldemort."

"Bonds can be broken, Miss Granger. Just like ties can be betrayed."

There was a silence. Hermione looked down at her hands, feeling rather depressed.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Many people know you're a spy for Dumbledore, right?"

"Right."

"How is it Voldemort hasn't discovered it yet?"

"We don't know. He could have."

"You know this and you're still attending the Death Eater meetings?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Why in the worl – "

"The information I receive as a follower of the Dark Lord is invaluable to the fight against him."

Hermione felt like she was at a loss for words. Sighing, she leaned back into the green/black chair. Severus Snape moved to look at the time. Two minutes before they began the final stage of the Wolfsbane. 

"We should start preparing."

Hermione nodded, and as the portrait swung open, they both stepped into the next room. 

The cauldron was already set up, but had lay idle since yesterday, and numerous flasks and jars were standing at random places on the bench. Hermione went to remove them, while Snape left to find the new ingredients needed. 

A faint alarm buzzed just as Severus Snape rushed out of his storeroom, several jars floating behind him. It took Hermione a moment to realize the buzzing was coming from Snape's wand. Hermione looked on with interest as he pulled a thin polished wand from his sleeve, and she found it surprisingly ironic that is wasn't black. A dull brown instead, Snape waved it once and the alarm stopped, and he carefully slid it back up the arm of his robes. 

"Well. Miss Granger." He finally said. "The final stage of the Wolfsbane is centered only on the Wolf's Blood alone. We melt it, and add a controlled amount at set intervals. The entire process will take more than hour, and the slightest error will cause the potion to become unstable, and therefore unusable."

"Which leads to the question: why were you making the potion while teaching a class?"

Snape allowed a small smile. Something, Hermione realized, was happening more and more these days. "Seemed fine at the time. It had been stage four then."

Hermione laughed and bit back the urge to say 'Well, it didn't turn out so fine, did it?.' Instead, she turned back to the Potion. "So. How much first and what are the set intervals?"

"250ml. Intervals are in minutes: 10, 23, 12.5, 14, 35.5." 

"Half minutes?" Hermione looked on exasperated. "It compensates for stirring and stuff right?"

Severus Snape sneered. "There _is_ no stirring and _stuff_."

"I had no idea." Hermione answered hotly. "Besides, one person could get this done much faster."

"I know. Which is why I'm doing the Potion, and you – " He reached for his desk drawer and pulled a manila folder from it – at which point Hermione groaned – and handed it to her. " – are marking these."

"Okay. I marked them last time. What makes you think I'm going to help you with your 'teacher duties' this time?"

Snape shrugged and tried to look innocent, something Hermione realized she had never seen before.

"I also said I was Potion making, not red penning essays."

Another shrug. Snape tried to look disinterested, and turned back to the Potion, which was now simmering softly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"I saw that, Miss Granger. I could take off points for that."

Hermione rolled them again. "But you won't, because…" Hermione mocked a sickly sweet tone. "I'm helping you mark your essays."

"Very well. No points taken. Besides, its good experience."

"For what? Growing up to be a manipulative bastard of a teacher like you?" Hermione muttered. Luckily, Snape didn't hear. 

Five minutes later, when Hermione was immersed in a rather amusing Polyjuice Potion essay, Snape's wand buzzed, and Snape poured 250ml of silvery red liquid all at once into the cauldron. 

"Shouldn't it be put in droplet by droplet?"

"No. It was take too much time that way, and either method allows the liquid to dissolve, which is what we want."

Hermione nodded, and placed yet another cross on the homework of a 'Annabelle Jones.' 

Half an hour later, Hermione had finished. And she was, in no circumstance, accepting another pile of the junk some students wrote. Most of it was even worst than Ron's, and that was really saying something.

"Finished."

"I've got – "

"No," Hermione said immediately. 

"Excuse me?"

"No, Professor Snape, I am not marking anymore student assignments."

Snape almost laughed. "That wasn't what I was going to ask Miss Granger. I've got to go inside to prepare for a sixth year lesson tomorrow. I need you to add this entire flask – " He indicated the silver liquid. " – when the wand goes off." 

He set his wand onto the bench and left for his Office, and when the portrait closed, Hermione swore she had heard him laugh. 

***

Okay, I know it's been too long for you to forgive me. But at least I continued, right? 

Please review.


	7. How charming

For What it's Worth – Chapter Seven. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue.

Author's Note: Im not very good, I know. Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy though.

***

Hermione yawned and leaned back into her chair. She could hear the clanging of glass and flasks from the storeroom, and she found herself unnaturally bored. Usually, on a normal night like this, she would be in the library studying, or at least, in bed reading a book of some sort. 

Standing up and shaking herself to wake up, Hermione looked around the room. A few books lay on a chair, and though instinct told her not to touch, she really didn't care at the moment. She walked over and checked the titles. One she had read before: "Basic 6th grade Potion Making". No doubt for the class Snape had tomorrow. For a fleeting second, Hermione felt sorry for the man: she knew how frustrating 6th grade was. Then she checked herself and remembered what Snape was like in class. 

__

bzzz...

With a startled yelp, Hermione dropped the books, dashed back to the work desk after knocking over a chair, and proceeded to pour in the flask of Wolf's Blood. It turned the shade of blue it was supposed to, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

__

BZZZZ…

Blinking, she watched Snape's wand for moment, sure the buzzing would cease. But it didn't. And Hermione was faced with the dilemma or either, picking up Snape's wand and working with it (which she really didn't want to be seen doing, by Snape,) walk into the storeroom and ask him to turn it off (which would certainly make a fool out of her), or let the infernal racket continue to give her a headache.

Hermione chose the first. Probably not the most intelligent of choices you would expect from our Hermione, but at least it would shut the wand up. Picking it up, Hermione waved it once, hoping the buzzing was just the usual '_alarming charm'. _Fortunatelyit was, and much to Hermione's relief and sanity, the wand's annoying sound stopped. Unfortunately, Snape chose that exact moment to step back into the room. 

Hermione could've sworn it was the Fates torturing her from a previous life, because she knew touching someone else's wand without their permission was impolite, but using it was bordering on being a crime. Especially Severus Snape's. 

__

Well… "Sorry Professor." Hermione said automatically, rehearsed. And promptly placed the wand back on the table. 

But Snape didn't say anything. And he didn't look angry either, rather, surprised. 

"I was just turning off the alarm."

Finally Snape rearranged his features back into what was passable as normal for him. Part sneer, part smirk. Hermione didn't think it was humanly possible. 

"Miss Granger." Snape paused, but Hermione still sensed surprise. "Do you know why wizards and witches do not use another's wand?"

Hermione cringed. "Because…it's against the law?" She was feeling more like that first year under his sneering nose every second.

But Snape waved it away. "Apart from that. Wizards don't use other wands because each wand works best with its owner."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be surprised. She nodded.

Snape set the few beakers he was holding, down. "Usually, a witch or wizard could use another's wand, but not very well. Off timing, or haphazard aiming. In extreme cases, the wand rejects the new user so much, it cannot be used at all. Likewise. Some wands can be used by another person so well, there is no difference between the old and new."

Hermione nodded again. Though she still wasn't sure where this was going.

"My wand has never been used properly by another."

Hermione bit her lip, and dared to speak. "But isn't it different for every person?"

Snape looked unfocused. "Usually. But…"

He picked up his wand and set the timer again. This time, they had a whole 35 and a half minutes before the last portion of Wolf's Blood was added. Then he opened the door opposite his storeroom and didn't come out for a few minutes. 

Hermione sat back down into the chair and felt lost. Something that didn't happen very often. It was probably the need for sleep, she told herself. Maybe Snape thought she had a related wand to his or something. Like Harry and Voldermort. Maybe.

But Snape had already stepped back into the room, and he was holding, maybe, five wands. Hermione blinked, surprised. 

"Nothing scary, Miss Granger." Snape almost rolled his eyes. "I just want you to cast a few charms while we wait for the Wolfsbane."

He picked up his own wand and handed it to her. Something Hermione didn't expect. A wand was something personal. 

"Cast any charm Hermione."

Barely shrugging, Hermione _swished _and _flicked._ "Wingardium Leviosa." The books she had dropped before lifted themselves up easily and placed themselves back in a pile. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Something more complex."

Again, Hermione didn't see the reason, but followed anyway. "Expecto Patronum." 

A silvery otter came from the end of the wand and floated for a few seconds, twitching its whiskers at Hermione, and finally turning into silver vapor. 

Snape finally calmed himself. "What is your wand, Hermione?"

"What is my – Oh! 11 inches, beech, unicorn's tail."

"Right. Miss Granger, my wand is 12, elm, unicorn mane, and not even a wand bearer with exactly the same properties as my own could wield my wand. I have reason the believe, Hermione, that you have the ability to use any wand. Here."

He passed her a dark red wand. 

"11 and a half, mahogany, unicorn's tail."

Hermione paused, taking in all he had just said. _Okay_. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said once again, but this time, she lifted into the air his entire desk, chairs, folders and all. Then she let them down, settling slowly. 

Snape reached forward and handed her another wand, taking the one from her hands.

"9, Oak, Phoenix Feather."

Hermione had to admit she quite enjoyed this. She liked the feel of a different wand in her palm. Casting a quick Freezing Charm, the hourglass clock on the table stopped moving. A minute later, she undid it was the Anti-Freezing. 

"12, chestnut, Phoenix Feather."

Hermione breathed, and promptly reached forward to smash an empty flask onto the floor. She guessed Snape was surprised, and couldn't help but smile out of amusement.

"Reparo." And the flask was new.

"Really, Miss Granger. Was that necessary?" Snape said as he took the wand back and handed her another. 

"Not really, Professor."

"10, willow, dragon claw."

"Dragon Claw?"

Snape nodded. "It is extremely rare. And one of the hardest to control."

__

Well then… "Persona Leviosa."

A startled and definitely not amused Snape floated above her.

"I suspect your theory is correct, Professor."

***

please review… =P

****

Thanks to: 

LovinEggRoll: You're so sweet, and you've taken the time to review so many chapters. It's really nice to hear you like my story so much.. *blushes* 

Anarane Anwamane and Renton: THANKYOU!!. But really, if you seriously knew how I write… Im one of the worst of writers, I just write and hope a plot forms… =P

Master of Sarcasm: Well, I was hoping the story would go on for longer, but since I have absolutely no planning… maybe in a little while. [I love fluff too, but I'm scared to write it… ]

Someone28: Thankyou very very much.

Kikki: I don't know about Snape being in character. There are times I read over what I write and think tat I could NOT imagine Snape being like that. But… you know, when you're writing a Hermione/Snape, you got to throw away _some_ rules.

Excessivelyperky: Then I guess you should be both disappointed it took this long for me to update and happy that I did. Thanks!

Amazonsummons: I'm sorry too for the short chapters, but I write my chapters on the spot and post them, otherwise they'll be lost and never found again. Thankyou so much for your review.

Bayer04rulz: *runs and hides in corner. Then comes back to start next chapter…*

CasianaJoy, mysticalfairy-05 and Silent Cobra: Deep, deep thank you for wanting me to continue. It makes me happy to know people like what I write… :D

EnsignAbby: Actually, it was abandoned for a while. But I have found and revived it. *Cheers*

Evil purple cliffie bunny: Thank you. Btw, nice name!

Anonymous person: My sense of humour? *cackles hysterically for an hour* 


	8. Wands and Mistakes

For What It's Worth : Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue

***

"For Merlin's Sake Miss Granger, let me down!"

Hermione paused for a moment, thinking. It'd been only a mere ten seconds since Snape had been lifted into the air, and he was in a bad mood already. And to think that Hermione wanted to break the minute mark. 

Snape reached into his left robe sleeve for his wand, only to see Hermione smile and point to the desk, on which was not only all the wands he had had Hermione use, but his wand as well. Snape's face darkened. 

"Miss Granger." He finally sighed. Reasonably.

"You know Professor, I always thought it was common knowledge to always have your wand within reach."

Gods. She was taunting him. A bloody seventh year taunting the infamous Potion's Master. Snape bit back a cold remark, reminding himself that he was floating off the ground because of a wand _she_ was holding. "It _was_ within reach."

A silent minute and a half later, Hermione finally let Severus Snape's feet touch ground again. 

"Wow. Keeping someone up in the air is tiring."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Sneered. Still didn't say anything. 

Hermione ignored him. She knew that perhaps provoking Snape wasn't the cleverest thing to do, but it sure was a hell of a lot of fun. 

"Professor? Where's my wand?"

"You know Miss Granger, I always thought it was common knowledge to always have your wand within reach." Snape mimicked. 

"But it's different with me, Professor. I don't need MY wand in particular. You just proved I could use any wand. And I've one right here." Hermione lifted the black Dragon Claw wand. 

Snape reached for the desk and picked up the first one his hand touched. "_Expelliamus." _

The Dragon Claw wand was now in Snape's hand. 

Hermione looked on surprised. Then she looked at the wand Snape had used to rid her of her wand. 

"That's not your wand Professor." 

Snape nodded. "I know that Miss Granger."

"Which means… you can use any wand as well?"

Snape nodded again, smirking. "I guess you've just been stripped of your special-ness, Miss Granger."

"It's a common ability then?"

"No. Not common enough. That's why I was surprised to see you had it."

Hermione nodded and looked thoughtful, staring at the hourglass clock and watching the time slip slowly away. She noted they had only six minutes before the last of the Wolf's Blood was added. Looking up, she saw that Snape had sat down at the desk, flipping through a folder. Numerous wands still lay on the table before him. 

"Professor?"

The man lifted his head. "Yes?"

"Why do you have so many wands?"

"They were confiscated from obnoxious students." 

Hermione frowned. Wasn't it against the law for any being to take another's wand, teacher or not? "Really?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, Miss Granger. Of course not. They are my own."

"You, yourself, have over six wands?" Hermione stared in disbelief. 

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes again. "Miss Granger. Have you not realized that if one is able to use any wand, it means that more than wand will 'select' him or her. Hermione, this ability means you are able to use any wand out in the Wizarding World, provided it has not been tampered with."

Hermione opened her mouth, then bit her lip. "Then that would mean I would be able to walk into, say, Ollivander's in Diagon Alley and purchase as many wands as I pleased?" Even she looked doubtful. 

"No, Miss Granger. Because you are still in school, and therefore still considered underage, you are only allowed to buy one wand. The only time you are able to purchase another would be if it was damaged or did not work in some way or another." Snape breathed. "Though I personally cannot see any reason why it would be wrong to have more than one wand."

"What if it was given?" Hermione bit her lip again as she said those words.

"What are you implying, Miss Granger,"

"Could I have one of your wands Professor?" And Hermione nearly choked on the spot as the words tumbled out of her mouth. What a thing to ask of someone!

Snape looked at her straight in the eye and did not say anything. 

How much Hermione wished that the matter could be dropped! So imagine how pleased Hermione was to see the clock said there was only a minute and a half left before Snape's alarming charm went off. Turning so that her back was to Snape, and so that she would not have to look at him, Hermione waited half a minute, took the Wolf's Blood and slowly poured it all in. 

Snape was on her in an instant, immediately becoming the awful Potion's Professor once again. 

Brushing past her, pushing her to the side and not even noticing that she hit a table, he saw that she had poured the Wolf's Blood in. "Foolish, insolent girl. The timing has to be precise or the Potion is rendered useless." He growled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss _Granger_, for your idiocy." He said, throwing her a glare that would've terrified any first year into tears. 

But Hermione remained calm, quietly watching the liquid inside the cauldron turn into the silver Wolfsbane Potion was supposed to be. When it did, Hermione went to the door and picked up her bag.

Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry Professor, for my insolence. But I had to compensate for the minute that passed when I had frozen the hourglass." Hermione opened the door. "And I guess since the Wolfsbane is finished, I will not have to bother you with my idiocy again." 

Hermione paused, then even softer: "Good night Professor." She stepped outside and the door closed with a soft click behind her.

Snape stared after her in stunned silence, though the feeling of a guilt he doubt he had felt many times before, was slowly trickling through his veins. Picking up a flask, he emptied the cauldron's Wolfsbane into it. 

He sighed, and under his breath he added: "A hundred points to Gryffindor Miss Granger."

And deep down, he wished Hermione could hear the tinkling of a hundred rubies falling. At least fifty of which were an apology. 

***

Author's Notes: 

Well, I'm not sure about Snape being in character or not in this story, so does anyone there's anything I can change? 

Also, again, I am seriously sorry for the length of the chapter. And how long it took to post as well. I promise next chapter will be at least twice this length okay?

Please review!

*

Thanks to: LovinEggRoll, evil purple cliffie bunny, EnsignAbby, Master of Sarcasm, Crookshanks Girl, someone28, Aindel S. Druida, HunnySnowBunny, JoeBob1379, Kyra Invictus Black, Atiannala, chris, ano, Hawklaw, stargurl, amazonsummons, Anarane Anwamane, Lucyferina, Renton and Guard_Gurl.

Thanks so much!

And, evil purple cliffie bunny, I'm pretty sure Hermione's Patronus is an otter from Order of the Phoenix. (Please correct me if I'm wrong!)


	9. Dragon Claw

For What It's Worth : Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc doesn't belong to me. 

***

Hermione walked the dungeons slowly, letting each step tap on the cold floor and echo down the dark corridor. There were little to none students at this time of night out, even if it was near the Slytherin Common Room. But curfew had not passed yet, meaning even Head Girl wasn't allowed to send away any students chatting noisily away, even _if_ all she wanted was peace and quiet to think. 

She would find her peace and quiet elsewhere.

Stepping into the all too familiar library, and amongst the welcoming shelves of books around her, Hermione smiled at Madame Pince, who nodded her head slightly in greeting. Hermione had many times spent her entire night in here, and though the Madame had highly thought it both improper and unhealthy, she had only wasted her breath telling off Hermione thrice, before yielding to the girl's obvious obsession with books.

Hermione sighed softly, wandering the shelves and tables, picking up an interesting-looking book here, a book that might help with her OWLs there, and found herself with six after only a minute. 

"What about…that wand thing…" Mumbling to herself, she strode quickly to the Wands, About Section, and picked up a few there as well. Hoping at least one would tell her something of the ability Snape was so intrigued about.

Snape. 

Hermione sighed again, settling herself into a soft chair in the corner, and picking up a random book from her choices. 

Snape.

__

What was wrong with him, anyway? Hermione found herself thinking. _Why can't he trust someone other than himself?_ _If he would just look at himself sometimes, maybe – _

She shook away the bitter thoughts. Perhaps it _was_ just an honest mistake. 

__

Honest, maybe. But was there really the need to insult you like that? I'd say he rather liked making a fool out of – 

He was just giving his usual insult as a first reaction. And it was a perfectly normal reaction to having such an important Potion ruined – 

Didn't even stop to apologise. I swear, there is absolutely no doubt that that man is an complete and utter –

Well, it's not like I gave him the chance to apologise. I'm willing to bet he would've if he had been given – 

"Gods, shut up." Hermione murmured, her grip tightening around the hard covers of the book she was holding. "Think I'm losing it."

Realizing she hadn't even looked at it before opening, she turned the cover to see it was titled 'Wands and Properties'. Flipping through it rather quickly, Hermione turned to the index, but then realized she didn't even know what the ability was called. Seeing 'wand cores' instead and her interest caught, she turned to page 119. 

****

Wand cores are the essence of wands, and it is the wand core that determines the wand's bearer and user. Found in various forms, most are listed below, along with their rarity. Cores can be personally selected, or produced and placed inside a wand, but there is no guarantee as to if the wand will accept or reject the intended owner. [If the wand is rejected, the bearer will have difficulty controlling how the rejected wand may react in situations, where as properly chosen wand could be manipulated to cast whatever spell or charm.] In extreme circumstances, rejected wands cannot be used at all. 

"Snape already said that."

The rarer the core of the wand, the harder it is to control. But levels of control and ability differ from individual to individual. Most wizards have only a single wand in the world that will operate for them, and if a wand is broken, the old core has to be taken out and made into the new wand. Few others may be able to operate any wand, regardless of core matter. Such wizards are called Myriads, meaning infinite, or endless. 

"Myriads. At least now I know what I am."

****

WAND CORES

Unicorn Tail Hair [Common]

Unicorn Mane Hair [Uncommon]

Unicorn Horn [Rare]

Phoenix Feather [Common]

Phoenix Tail Feather [Rare]

Phoenix Claw [Rare]

And the list went on for much longer, and as Hermione scanned it, she noted with interest that Dragon Claw was not even mentioned, despite stranger things being inside a wand included, such as Hippogriff Wing Feathers and Oak Tree Leaves.

Hermione shifted her position so that she was comfortable, and continued to read. She left after 2:30am, after Madame Pince had left, and after most if not all of Hogwarts was asleep.

***

Hermione was late for breakfast the next day, and though many students didn't go to breakfast at all, both Harry and Ron were there, eating, and having a rather heated discussion about Quidditch. 

"Hey Harry, Ron."

"Hey 'Mione," Both Ron and Harry replied in unison. Harry shoved his bag to the floor to make room for her. 

"Where were you last night?" Ron turned to her. "Come to think of it Mione, what have you been doing these nights? You're either never around, or turn up real late."

Hermione bit her lip, and Ron continued.

"Bloody hell Mione, you better not be having an affair with a ferret Slytherin."

Heart stopping and eyes widening, for a second, Hermione didn't breathe. Then she realized Ron was turning purple. He cracked up. She narrowed her eyes and glared.

"Come off it Herm'. Just joking." He gasped for air after laughing a full minute. 

"Unless of course you _are_ seeing Malfoy," Harry winked at Hermione from him seat, and at Hermione's indignant expression, Ron was set off again, slapping the table in hysterics at a topic that no one around found _that_ funny. 

"Oi Ron." Harry finally said. "Shut up. I was just showing you how the feint the Hufflepuffs are planning."

Ron wiped the stray tears from his eyes and immediately was back in the debate. "It's the same one they used against us last season, and I bet the Ravenclaws'll expect it. And then there's the third year Chaser they just got – "

An owl swooped from the charmed ceiling and let loose a deafening screech. A package in it's talons, it whirled past and missed Hermione but inches, dropping the parcel on her empty plate. Turning back and heading for the ceiling, Hermione lost sight of it as it floated around the arches of the Great Hall.

"Bit early for mail, don't you think?" Ron commented.

Hermione looked down at her plate and slowly unraveled the brown paper. Interestingly, the box-sized package was either to protect or deceive, as the item inside was only stick-thin, literally. From inside many, many layers of paper, out rolled…

"A wand 'Mione? Who's giving you a wand? And why would you need another one?"

Hermione ignored Ron, letting his voice fade into the chattering background sounds around them. Instead, she turned to look at the table at the front of the Hall. When she didn't find who she was looking for, she turned her eyes back to the wand in her hands. Turning it over, she slid her hand along the length of the polished black wood. And on it…

"I didn't know you could engrave wands," Hermione murmured to no one in particular. 

Touching the carved letters, she ran her finger over them, reading the words aloud: 

"Dragon Claw."

***

Author's Note: Okay, I know this isn't much, if not any, longer than the previous chapter, but you have to be majorly proud of me… because I took under a week to update!

Hopefully, you'll be plenty happy so as to not kill me when I say next chapter will take a while because of my piano exam, [wish me well ;)].

*

_Thanks to: 

****

Aindel S.Druida: So it's an otter then! =P. And I have to say a huge thanks for successfully making me feel better after writing an OOC Snape… And the same thanks goes to **Renton** and **sk.**

****

Kyra Invictus Black and** ChildofMidnight**: Nope, sadly, Hermione didn't hear when Snape awarded her 100 points, and she'll probably never know either…aww…

****

JoeBob1378, Kurtfan5678, Nymphadora, Melwasul, Aliana Granger, Friendlyquark, Raclswt, EnsignAbby, someone28, Anarane Anwamane, Michelline, and** Tabii:** Thank you all so much for all your wonderful words :D Well, I hope you're somewhat happy that I posted early (!)

****

Meriadoc / Celithrathien, Nymphadora, sk: Glad you liked it!

****

Thanks!


	10. Potion Failure

For What It's Worth – Chapter 10

*

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's been quite a while, and I'm feeling heaps bad about not writing in so long. But I hope you all haven't lost hope in this story…

* * * * *

"What's all this 'Mione? Dragon Claw? What's that mean?"

Hermione didn't answer. Every word she knew had frozen in shock so suddenly, that the only thing her mind could register was one thought: 

__

Snape. 

Finally, her tongue loosened, and she was able to breathe normally again. Turning her head to the Teacher's Table, it was no surprise Snape wasn't there. Twirling the wand around her fingers, she found the wood unusually cold. Like it had never been handled before. But it was black, and exactly like how she remembered it. 

"'Mione? You have any idea what it means?"

Hermione looked at Ron, blinking, and suddenly laughed. "It means that the core of the wand is Dragon Claw." 

"So?"

Hermione laughed again, feeling like her day had been brightened immensely. "I'll explain it to you two later, I've got to go."

"Where?"

"Library." Hermione felt the slightest guilt in lying to her best friends, but there was no way she was going to tell them it was Snape who had given her the wand, and it was Snape she was going to go see now. 

***

Hermione raced down the first flight of stairs before realizing who it was she was running to. Slowing down, she swallowed and breathed hard. She sat herself down on the bottom step and put her head in her hands. 

She was still holding the wand. 

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to make sense of it all. Why in the world would Snape give her the wand? Because she wanted it? Because he thought she needed another wand? Because he felt guilty for calling her insolent? 

Surely not.

He had been taunting, yelling, mocking and calling her insolent since her first day at Hogwarts. Not to mention all the times he had managed to make her feel like absolute rubbish at the smallest mistakes and all the times he had made it known to the entire school that she was an 'insufferable know-it-all'. 

What happened to all of that? 

And just why wou – 

"Oh no…" 

The stair changed unexpectedly, jolting her to the left and Hermione tried to reach up and grab the railing to stop her pitching into the darkness below. Unfortunately, she misjudged the distance and toppled forward. Suddenly, she found herself in mid-air… floating.

She tried to turn her head, but found herself unable to move her neck. Her body, though, drifted back to the changed staircase and when her feet were finally back on good, solid ground, she spun around. 

"Professor!" 

"What in Merlin's name are you trying to do?" Snape was frowning, but the familiar sneer he was infamous for was slowly coming back. 

"Fly?" Hermione finally said, as she watched Snape put his black wand back into her sleeve.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'd say you were demonstrating more stupidity than I would think is possible for Head Girl."

"I know plenty of charms that would've stopped my fall, Professor."

He sneered. "And you would've used what wand?"

"Thi –" Hermione paused, realizing the Dragon Claw wand she had been holding was no longer in her hand. It was – 

"Still on the stairs," Hermione sighed, picking it up. "But I would've always had – "

For a second time, Hermione stopped, finding that the wand wasn't where she expected – in this case, not up her sleeve. "It's…"

"Here, Miss Granger." Snape handed her original, brown wand back to her. "You left it in my quarters last night."

Hermione blushed. "Right. Thanks Professor." But as she took her wand, she also noticed the black wand partially concealed in his robe arm. 

Sliding her own wand back into the sleeve pocket, Hermione bit her lip like she always did. "May I see your wand Professor?"

Slightly surprised, Snape nodded and handed her the polished black wood. Running her finger over it, Hermione examined it, and found it strangely familiar. Unless… 

"Professor? Is this the Dragon Claw wand I tested last night?"

Snape nodded, and Hermione drew her brows in confusion. "Then what's…" She lifted the black engraved wand, and wasn't shocked to find them almost identical. 

"That's a new wand, Miss Granger." Snape said quietly. "I had it bought and engraved last night. The only difference is the wood… it is a black mahogany, instead of willow. It would've been impossible for me to have given you my own wand, because it is registered under my own name. I had this registered under Hermione Granger, and the wand officially belongs to you."

She nodded, still biting her lip.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

Pause. "What's the wand for, Professor?"

Snape smirked. "I thought that would've been obvious, Hermione. It's for assisting me with the brewing of the Wolfsbane."

Blushing for the second time in ten minutes, Hermione nodded again. "Of course." Then she smiled. "Thank you, Professor Snape."   
  


***

After dinner, Hermione had left for the library and taken out another pile of books for late reading. By the time she had finished, most students were already resting in their common rooms, though curfew hadn't passed yet. 

Walking slowly through the corridors, Hermione had her head down, still reading '_Rare Magical and Mystical Creatures _(by Laura Relcher)', thoroughly distracted and not even noticing when a first year Slytherin attempted to trip her down the stairs. Unsuccessful, he threw her a rude gesture she was too busy to take points off for, and fled down the stairs.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Hermione was finally jerked out of her reading reverie by a dangerous, low growl from Professor Lupin's Office. Then an incantation: 'Stupefy,' from behind the partially closed door. Leaning forward to look inside, Hermione let out a frightened yelp when she saw the rough, dark furred werewolf. 

"Whoever's out there, find help." A low voice commanded. A familiar voice. 

Hermione pushed the door open. "Professor Snape?" 

"Close the door, idiot girl. I told you to find help, not join me."

The werewolf growled again as Hermione closed the behind her back, angrier and louder this time. Snape's wand was pointed at it. Hermione drew a deep breath and took out her own wand. 

"That's Professor Lupin, isn't it?"

"Who else is there, Miss Granger."

Hermione let her gaze move from the now still werewolf to the man behind it: Snape. And she noticed his left arm was bleeding from a deep gash. From the claws of a werewolf. 

Hiding her shock and alarm, she turned back to the werewolf she knew as her Defence of Dark Art's teacher. "The Wolfsbane didn't work!"

"Obviously."

Breathing hard, Hermione steadied herself, slowly getting used to the sight of the full-fledged werewolf barely a couple of meters away.

"I'll go alert Professor Dumbledore." She finally said. 

"No. You open that door, you risk a werewolf attack on any student outside."

"Then what do I do?"

"Fireplace."

"He'll attack once I move."

"I'll distract him."

"Then he'll attack you."

Snape rolled his eyes. "That's the point."

"But – "

"For Gods' Sake. There's a bloody werewolf in front of us. FIREPLACE."

Hermione nodded, and Snape steadied his wand:

"Stupefy."

The werewolf, Remus Lupin, turned and with a swift turn of his body, evaded the spell. Then he lunged at the girl, aiming for her neck. 

* * * * *

_ Thanks for reviewing last chapter everyone, I hope I can post the next chapter soon.


	11. Reasons to fear I

Chapter 11 – Full moon

**A/N: **Ahh, well it's been quite a while now, and I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time. So, for all those wonderful people who are still out there and willing to forgive for taking months to post a chapter – here's the answer to the cliffhanger that everyone yelled at me for…

*          *          *

Hermione let out a startled scream when she saw the werewolf leap towards her in a blur of fur and claws. Any normal girl probably would've fallen backwards in fright, leaving her neck vulnerable to the sharp white teeth of the werewolf. But Hermione Granger was not an ordinary girl, and this was not her first (nor would it be her last) encounter with magical dangers.

Pulling her wand from her sleeve, she twisted to her side as quickly as she could, avoiding the wolf's attempt to bite the soft flesh under her chin. Nonetheless, she received a cut to her side, deep enough to distract her for a few precious seconds.

"Stupefy."

The wolf shuddered and jerked for a second as the spell from Severus Snape's wand hit it in the back. Hermione took the chance to make a mad dash for the fireplace, ignoring the stinging at her side. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she told herself that when the adrenaline wore off, it would hurt like hell, but by then, she had already reached the burning flames. 

_'What do I do?'_ Hermione suddenly thought. '_Go for help or call for help?'_

Her brain worked in slow motion as she decided that stepping into the fireplace would mean leaving Snape to deal with the werewolf alone, something she didn't intend to do. A handful of green powder later, Dumbledore's face appeared. Taking in the situation in less than five seconds, he was gone again. Hermione let out her first sigh in the ten minutes of meeting a full-fledged werewolf. 

By now, Snape had fired almost a dozen 'Stupefy's into the werewolf, but seemed reluctant to cast anything stronger. And the mild shocking spell cast into the tough fur of the werewolf could only keep it paralyzed for so many seconds at a time. 

"Hermione. We need something to contain him. A bolted cage." He decided, and then added: "Stupefy."

Hermione didn't take the time to wonder why her Potion's Professor had just called her by her first name. Or why he was speaking so softly, with all traces of Snape arrogance disappeared.

Instead, she picked up a small, metal statue from Professor Lupin's desk and, with a quick twist of her wrist and a short spell, had transfigured it into a metal cage that surrounded him, and was firmly bolted to the floor. 

_'Large enough to keep Professor Lupin in,'_ She thought suddenly, as it struck her that this wasn't just an animal in front of her - it was Professor Lupin. She then also realized how upset and guilty the man would be over this incident, when the moon faded and he changed back. She sighed again, this time not out of relief.

The door to Professor Lupin's Office swung open almost forcibly, though neither the hand nor wand of Albus Dumbledore touched it. No more than a few steps behind him stood a grim Professor McGonagall and a somewhat frightened Madame Pomfrey.  

"That's enough Severus." The Head Master finally said, raising his wand. Remus Lupin remained still in the metal cage, baring teeth that dripped with saliva and blood. 

Hermione felt sick to the stomach. 

"Poppy," Dumbledore continued in the calm tone that seemed to be both placid and fearful all at once. "Please attend to both Miss Granger and Professor Snape in the infirmary."

Hermione turned to face the nurse so that she would not have to look at the animal she knew as a kindly teacher and friend. Pomfrey took her arm and swiftly led her out, similar thoughts in mind. And after a quick word with Dumbledore (which Hermione didn't quite catch,) Severus Snape followed obediently with a quick flick of his robes and a familiar snarl on his lips.     

*

"I'm quite sure I'm perfectly fine, thank you!" Hermione finally cried out, as the nurse took her temperature again for the fifth time in one hour. 

"You can never be sure with werewolves…" Pomfrey said, and Hermione mimed her, moving her lips though no sound escaped, and the nurse, now inspecting for bruises around the back of her neck, could not see. "All dangerous claws and poisonous teeth."

Snape on the other hand, lay lounged on the hospital bed opposite her in quite a relaxed manner. He too, was unable to leave the infirmary – despite his rude remarks and constant threats – until both Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore were certain that neither had any magical injuries that could be contracted from werewolf claws. 

Glancing up at just the right moment, he caught a glimpse of Hermione exasperatedly rolling her eyes at an over the top nurse. He smirked. 

At last Madame Pomfrey left the room and left her alone, and Hermione let out a relieved sigh, only to have it cut short when the woman returned with two flasks filled with a dark blue liquid. 

"Before you speak, drink this." She said, handing Hermione one flask, and walking over to give Snape the other. "If you don't feel any different after an hour, that is, if you're still feeling fine, you're free to go."

The nurse left, leaving Hermione to stare at her flask, wondering what it was. Then she remembered the man across from her was a Potion's Master. 

"Professor – "

"It's a potion that speeds up the effects of other magical potions or, in our case, diseases..." Snape answered, though she never did ask a question. "It usually works in the time span of forty minutes, and an hour will give Poppy sufficient time to verify that we are, of course, not sick."  

"Of course," Hermione echoed, slowly draining the sickly sweet liquid. "That's not very pleasant," she remarked. 

Snape's face held the same distasteful expression as he placed the flask onto the table. 

"I see you agree, Professor."

"I've taken that potion many times before. It's very useful. Foul, but useful."

There was a silence, in which Hermione adjusted her sitting position. The cut that had been in her side only moments before was now a faint scar. Hermione knew that the lingering effects of the healing spells used on it would mean even the scar would not be visible after a few more minutes. 

Turning her thoughts back to the present, Hermione bit her lip, preparing for the worst….

"I'm sorry, Professor."

Snape opened his eyes and sat up, surprised. "What?"

Hermione grit her teeth. "I said I was sorry."

The Potion's Master looked confused, but a faint smirk started to grow on his lips. "For what exactly, Miss Granger?"

"Obviously, the Wolfsbane Potion didn't work. And I can only guess that my involvement had something to do with it."

By now, the smirk was no longer faint. "Incorrect, Miss Granger. In fact, quite the opposite. The Wolfsbane Potion itself is flawed."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Which means what?"

"If one had been studying the lunar calendar, they would've noticed that tonight is a full moon eclipse. Occurrences like these would undoubtedly affect the Wolfsbane Potion's effects on a being directly connected to the moon."

"A werewolf," Hermione added unnecessarily. She leaned back against the bed head. "How long did you know this Professor?"

"I still don't know why a full lunar eclipse has this effect," Snape said quietly, then added, "but I suspected something." 

"And you went to see Professor Lupin," Hermione guessed, "and found him untamed."

Snape glared at her sharply, then his face softened slightly and he nodded. Suddenly, it seemed like pretenses weren't as important as they used to be. 

_You've gone soft_, he told himself. _You've let your guard down. Put too much trust in one place._

*          *          *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews,even those who threatened to sic large, dangerous animals on me – thanks so much for reading… and don't forget to tell me what you think. 

Thanks to FandomAvenger for pointing out my Voldemort spelling error in chapter 6, and thanks to Mixed Martini new beta..! 


	12. Reasons to fear II

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Characters not mine. 

A/n: I know it's horrible of me to not have written for ages and now post a short chapter. And I can't even get a hold of my beta anymore. So **mixed martini**, if you're out there, please email me or something. 

Here's the next chapter, please don't kill me for it's length. 

*          *          *

With that exact thought in mind, Severus Snape lay back and closed his eyes. It was always better when he didn't have to think about such complications as relationships and trust. Ironic, it was though – that the thing you could never trust was trust. 

Too many years, he told himself in the black of his mind. Too many years of betrayal and hatred and false pretenses. And all for what? For whom? Certainly not himself. _Albus_, a whisper in the back of his mind said. _All for Albus Dumbledore._ All for the students. All for good over evil. 

They knew nothing of good and evil. 

How many times had he suffered under the wand of the Dark Lord? How many times had he put his life in danger? And for what? _Albus, _the voice said again, and a snarl graced the man's lips, though he knew not. He wished there would be another reason, noble and right as this one was, he wished… 

*

Twenty minutes later, Snape awoke to the harsh sound of a door slam. Sitting up, he noticed the door was the bathroom's, and that Hermione Granger was not in her bed. Then he heard the sound of retching. 

Snape swore, fully awake and standing at the bathroom door in less than ten seconds. 

"Poppy!" He yelled, and knocked on the door, somewhat relieved the sounds of sickness had stopped. 

When there was no answer, he knocked again: "Miss Granger." There was the sound of running water, and by then Madame Pomfrey had appeared next to him. She too, knocked on the door, "Miss Granger? Are you alright?"

Another ten seconds more, and the door opened, a sickeningly pale faced Hermione Granger leaning on the doorframe: "Professor. Madame," She said, "I think something's wrong."

Severus repressed the urge to add: "Obviously," as Madame Pomfrey helped the girl back into bed. Conjuring a warm face towel, she laid it on the girl's forehead and quickly rushed to the medical storeroom. 

"Severus?" Snape heard he call, "What about you? Are you feeling any queasiness, nausea?"

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes. "No Poppy. I can assure you I am not feeling 'queasy'."

"Well, then come in here. I need help with a potion."

Snape was immediately at her side. "What's wrong with Miss Granger?"  Then he reproached himself. "What potion, I mean."

"I don't know what is wrong with Miss Granger yet. The potion I need is the Delaying Potion. The reversal to the Speed Intensifying one you took. We need her symptoms to slow down, so I can monitor them."

Snape nodded, reaching for a flask, and starting almost immediately. Madame Pomfrey nodded once, and went outside to check on Miss Granger.  

*          

Severus Snape's thoughts were not on the potion he was brewing before him, though it wouldn't have made a difference. This particular potion he had brewed many times before, the method engrained in his mind. He had brewed it for many a student, colleague, even himself. Usually for educational purposes. 

Usually. 

Severus could not stop thinking about the girl who sat on the hospital bed about two meters away. Miss Hermione Granger, whose injuries and maladies could very easily be classified his own fault. Not that he had any time to take a guilt trip.

"Professor?" Hermione whispered, "What's next to the Heart string?"

Snape barely could stop himself rolling his eyes, and it proved impossible to avoid the sneer. The bloody girl was sick, perhaps even dangerously, and she _still_ could not curb her thirst for knowledge. 

He turned to his right to look at her, and he immediately softened. Hermione sat upright, though leading on the bed post, one hand she had pressed against the towel on her forehead, the other holding the blanket tightly around her waist. Her eyes, though, we fixed intently on the bubbling cauldron and the flasks beside it. 

"I would've thought you'd had known, Miss Granger, you used it for last week's Crystallizing Potion. Snake Skin Juice"

Hermione blinked, surprised. But a second later, a weak smile graced her lips. "That's right. Of course Professor."

Much to Hermione's further surprise, Snape returned the smile, and proceeded to continue with the potion. He kept talking though.

"The Heart String is added directly after the Juice; otherwise the two don't react with each other. The timing has to be exact, a second difference could mean the main gas is released and lost."

"Main Gas?" Hermione breathed.

Snape glanced at her, then turned back to the potion. "Yes. The Potion is inhaled as a gas."

"How come we've never come across gas potions in class?"

"Gas Potions are rare. Besides, Miss Granger, I would've thought you would've realized that school, even Hogwarts, can only teach you the basics of magic. There are many more elements of potions than you can imagine."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Professor, but I think I'll rest now." The last part was whispered, and Hermione had slowly laid herself back down and closed her eyes. 

Snape breathed, realizing that instead of being the relieved he should have been at knowing he didn't have to explain every miniscule detail of the potion with Hermione Granger – instead of that, he was more afraid than anything. 

_Afraid of what? _

Severus Snape dared not answer.  

*          *          *

Thanks to all reviewers. It's so wonderful. 


End file.
